


Book One: Demigod's Curse

by war_the_horsemen



Series: Demigod [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood Bond, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodthirst, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Collars, Curses, Darkness, Demigods, Demons, Dom/sub, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Godkiller, Height Differences, Height Kink, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jewelry, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Marriage, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Obsession, Original Character(s), Original Gods, Original Pantheon - Freeform, Overstimulation, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predator/Prey, Quests, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Secrets, Size Kink, Soulmates, Spanking, The Big One Is Soft For The Shorter One, Torture, War, Whipping, Whips, Witches, crowns, territorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/war_the_horsemen/pseuds/war_the_horsemen
Summary: The Gods did as they pleased and were not to be questioned. They had children with mortals than tossed them to the side as if they meant nothing. Samokian demigods knew not the love of their godly parents. Instead, they were raised by their elder siblings, who had to raise themselves. It was a common practice in Samoka; only a handful of gods cared for their offspring's well-being. They reproduced for sport. The lack of attention was like a game to them. See who spawned the cruelest and coldest demigod.Ekias was the son of the mighty General of the Samokian army and the most powerful god of war. He was also the youngest of his countless siblings. Raised by his demigod siblings, Ekias was just another son of Arkes living in the city of Avalarius. He was the youngest, the least experienced, and blended in with his kin. There wasn't anything special about him as far as the eye could see. Ekias was just an undistinguished demigod seeking to survive and keep his secret hidden, especially from the gods.
Series: Demigod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182380
Kudos: 6





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer:
> 
> This is Book One in the Demigod Series.
> 
> All stories are © Ares War. Distribution of these works anywhere, but the Archive of Our Own websites may not be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, please contact the author.
> 
> The Gods of Samoka and/or anything Samokian is © Ares War. I made up this entire Samokian Pantheon and worked very hard on it. I will not tolerate stealing/plagiarism on my page, and I will take action. So please, don't use any of my own original ideas (which pertains to anything about this story down to the very last minor character/plot point).

**The Samokian Gods:**

**The Six:** The Six (seven) are the children of Alkyna and Farvakas the first King and Queen of Samoka who were also the first gods. In order, it’s (Rakeus), Anuka, Varnos, Azierez, Diamos, Abrak, and Arkés. 

**Abrak (Ah- Brah-CK):** God of time and current king of the gods. After the Azakon War, he took the crown after Anuka had to give it up, and has ruled on the throne ever since. 

**Akena (Ah- Key-Nah):** Goddess of Victory. Daughter of Arkés and Anuka. 

**Alkas (Al-Kha-As):** Goddess of Punishment and Fear. Daughter of Anuka and Azierez. (Deceased)

 **Amlias (Am-LIA-Us):** Goddess of Parental Love. Daughter of Diamos and Azierez.

 **Anuka (Ah-New-Kah):** Goddess of Painful and Violent Deaths and the old Queen of the gods. A few years later she crowned herself the Queen of En'kiános. 

**Arkés (Ar-KEYS):** God of Bloodlust, the General of the Samokian army and the most powerful god of the war gods. He is the only Samokian who knows the location of the Azakon Gates. The king's left hand and one of the most important Samokian gods. 

**Azierez (Ah-zee-rez):** God of True Love. (Older) Twin brother and husband of Diamos. 

**Diamos (Di-Ah-mos):** Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood, and Fertility. (Younger) Twin sister and wife of Azierez.

 **Dtóris (D-toe-riz):** Goddess of Peaceful dreams. Twin sister of Suliozas, daughter of Lalasa and Abrak.

 **Eilía (Ee-lee-AH):** Goddess of Virginity and Innocence. She was formed from the tears of the goddess Temzyla when her child was stillborn. She was considered the gift of the gods and was to remain pure for the rest of eternity.

 **En'káylius (En-KAY-lee-us):** God of Destruction. Son of Arkés and Anuka.

 **Estële (Es-tell-eh):** Goddess of the Eastern Wind. Daughter of Temzyla and Turaku.

 **Infiéra (In-fee-rah):** Goddess of Fire and Light. Daughter of Anuka and Arkés.

 **Keïláya (KEY-lie-YAh):** Goddess of Beauty. Daughter of Diamos and Azierez. (Deceased)

 **Kentàra (Ken-Tah-Rah):** Goddess of Chaos. Daughter of Arkés and Anuka. 

**Lalasa (Lah-Lah-saw):** Goddess of Sexual Love. Daughter of Diamos and Azierez. 

**Loükra (Lou-KRA):** God of Traitors. He started the Azagkon war by releasing the beasts from the Pit in En'kiános. Son of Arkés and Anuka. (Deceased)

 **Malákory (Mah-Lah-KOH-ree):** God of Evil and Darkness. Born a godkiller. Son of Anuka, (Arkés) and Varnos. 

**Moka (Moh-Kah):** Goddess of Good Fortune. Daughter of Diamos and Abrak. 

**Náriov (Nah-ree-off):** God of the Northern Wind. Son of Temzyla and Turaku.

 **Ozariun (OH-zha-ree-ON):** God of Peaceful Deaths. He was the first demigod in Samoka and he fought during the Azakon war. When he was almost killed his mother gave up her wings and the crown to save him and turn him into a god. Son of Anuka, his father is unknown.

 **Perkieous (Per-key-Us):** God of Battle, Weaponry, and Strategy. Eldest of Arkés and Anuka’s children.

 **Rakeus (Ray-key-Us):** God of Life. The eldest of the high gods but since he was killed before the Azakon war started so he was never mentioned by the Six. (Deceased)

 **Ramo (Rah-Moh):** God of Bad Fortune. Son of Diamos and Abrak. 

**Steriá (Stay-ree-ah):** Goddess of the Southern Wind. Daughter of Temzyla and Turaku.

 **Suliozas (Su-lee-oh-zahs):** God of Nightmares and Restless Sleep. Twin brother of Dtóris, son of Lalasa and Abrak.

 **Temzyla (Tem-she-lah):** Goddess of Earth. Twin sister of Turaku, daughter of Diamos and Abrak.

 **Turaku (Too-rah-koo):** God of Weather. Twin brother of Temzyla, son of Diamos and Abrak.

 **Varnos (Vah-r-nos):** God of the Forgotten Dead.

 **Varorick (Vah-rho-rick):** God of intelligence, Wisdom, and Quick Thinking. The youngest Samokian god, son of Temzyla and Abrak.

 **Wÿkern (Why-kern):** God of the Western Wind. Son of Temzyla and Turaku.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

**Azakon (Ah-zha-con) War:** The most ancient and deadliest beasts in Samoka that were birthed in the deepest parts of The Pit. When they were released by the god Loükra, the beasts began to feed off the power and flesh of the gods. When Alkyna and Farvakas were killed and Anuka took the throne she declared war against the beasts that lasted centuries and many gods were killed. 

**Creatures & Monsters: **After the Azakon were released other creatures followed them. Bloodthirsty monsters and cruel creatures infested En'kiános, the surface and the Red sea. They mainly keep to the Maze, the forest and the Mountains.

**Demons:** When the gods first encountered the portal to En'kiános they came across tall horned demons made of bone and ash with a sadistic nature to toture, rape and kill. Although they’re made of bone only Samokian steel can kill them along with fire. 

**En'kiános (En-key-Ah-nos):** The Samokian underworld home to dragons, creatures, monsters and demons. Anuka crowned herself Queen of En'kiános; she made a palace there, however, in recent centuries it had become too dangerous to live there.

 **Godkiller:** The most dangerous being ever to exist in any universe or pantheon. It doesn't matter if they were born or cursed to be a Godkiller they are both unkillable and unstoppable. The first known Godkiller was Varnos, when he and his brother Rakeus were running in the forest near the cliffs Rakeus cut himself with a branch leading his brother to lose control. Varnos tore him apart before tossing his body into the clear sea. It was Rakeus’s blood that turned it red. When Anuka found out she summoned all of her power and with Samoka’s blessing put the beast within him in eternal slumber. The spell almost killed her and Varnos, which is why it was forbidden for it to ever be cast again. His son Malákory was born a Godkiller and during the Azakon war he killed many gods which led to Abrak putting a Forbidden Law on him when he became king.

**Gods:** The Samokian gods were the first gods ever created. They were only gods who didn't need to be worshipped by humans to be powerful. The Samokian gods were never written down in human history because they were mostly known to bring despair, sin and darkness among the humans. They are all the children of the All Mother Samoka and they believe that before she became the land that she herself was a goddess. 

**The Mark of the Godkiller:** Born or cursed by law all Godkiller must wear the Mark of the Godkiller on their back. Both Varnos and Malákory were born Godkillers so they were born with the Mark but those who are cursed with it are to present themselves to the King so they may be registered and marked (although that had never happened yet).

**The Maze: The Maze was there before the palace of the gods, they constructed the palace around it. The Maze is almost impossible to finish and only a few have. The Six have tried countless times to find the exit but always ended up coming back through the entrance. The entrance was made of unbreakable stone but the deeper they went in the walls started turning into trees and they found themselves in one of the most dangerous parts of the forest. The Maze was home to a few creatures from the Pit if not all who come up and disappear during the season of the Angel. When the season of the Wolf came the gods send Malákory into the Maze to force the creatures deeper into the forest part of the Maze leaving the stone part deserted. **

**The Pit:** The biggest mystery in Samoka and in En'kiános. The Pit was there before the gods, before any creatures, monsters or demons birthed from its depths. Nobody knows exactly what it is and what happens to the souls in it. Good or bad all souls went into the Pit. God or not when a Samokian died even if they were just half, their soul goes straight to the Pit. 

**The Red Sea:** Back in the old days when Rakeus was alive, before Azierez was born, the sea was as clear as tears. After Varnos killed his brother and tossed his body to the sea his blood turned the water into blood staining with pain, agony and hate. During the Azakon war seven sea gods were bred to help tame the sea so the gods could focus on the war but as the war ended they were killed. 

**Witches:** When the gods were created they weren’t alone. Although the witches aren't as powerful as the gods. The witches of Samoka were extremely powerful but were shadowed by the gods. After the war with the Azakon the witches and the gods went their separate ways. The gods went south and the witches went further up north creating their own city. The magical city of Ilkana was also known as the city of gold. The current Queen is Nezóera. 

* * *

**Seasons:**

**The Kráken:** Dates: March 7 - June 5

The Beginning of the Samokian year. The Kraken is known to bring death, joy, love and celebration. It’s the longest season and also known as the calm before the storm in a both physical and metaphorical way. 

**Saïlikén (Say-lah-ken) aka The Sailor:** Dates: June 6 - August 31

The season of the Sailor is one of the most dreaded seasons. The Red Sea turns black the very first day. Sirens and other sea creatures swim to the surface to lure demigods, gods and other Samokians into the water. If by the end of the season the sea hasn’t tasted enough blood to turn red again the tide will rise and flood Samoka until it is sated. 

**Odekónal (Oh-day-kho-nel) aka The Angel:** Dates: September 1 - September 28

The most hated season of the seven even by the gods. When Anuka became queen of En'kiános she created the stone Odekónal guardians that kept the creatures and monsters of the Pit from reaching the surface. For a short period of time in the heart of the Pit, a portal opens giving the creatures an opportunity to reach the surface. If a creature or monster manages to reach the surface Anuka sends the stone Angels after it. 

**Palè (Pah-leh) aka The Flame:** Dates: September 29 - October 31

The season of the demigod where, _Palè_ , is the main event of the season where the gods leave Samoka for the entire season and the demigods are allowed to break any if not all the laws. Not much is known about it since the Demigods are very secretive about their traditions. 

**Ntokrán (Toh-krah-n) aka The Dragon:** Dates: November 1 - December 8 

Dragons in Samoka are hunted and killed for sport or often vanity by the Gods. They go up to the Okalen mountains or near the old Palace of the gods to go hunting for one. It has been known to anger the dragons making them terrorize the Samokians. 

**Eirín'k (Ay-rin-k) aka The King:** Dates: December 9 - February 9 

The season of the King is one of the most favored seasons in Samoka. There aren’t as many monsters, dragons or demons attacking. The Red Sea only takes those willing to give up their lives. It is the season of peace. When Anuka wore the crown it was known as the season of the Queen. 

**Men'kénio (Men-kay-knee-oh) aka The Wolf:** Dates: February 1 - March 6 

The season of the wolf marks the end of the Samokian year. It’s a dark time when the gods prepare for the season of the Kraken. Malákory gets sent into the Maze to push back the creatures living there. Tension rises in the air causing the gods to fight amongst each other, mainly over politics and law.

* * *

The Map of Samoka can be found on my twitter: **@_Ares_War_**


	2. Prologue

There was no sun in Samoka, not since the days before the wars, and the early gods sat on the throne of the old palace. Those were times where the sea wasn't crimson with blood but transparent as raindrops. Standing on the black shore, any Samokian could savor the tang of the coppery redolence of the waves rolling up on the sand before retreating. The days of old where the witches and creatures all lived in harmony under the rule of the first king were ones only to be remembered in old stories told by the gods. Samoka was massive in size and rich in beauty. The tall trees of the forest, which covered the preponderance of the land, bloomed with flowers and sweet juicy fruit. The tall Okalen mountains were noble and enigmatic, harboring secrets in tongues no longer spoken carried out as whispers in the wind. The sky had been a multitude of colors shifting from bright oranges shifting into soft pinks that would turn a bruising purple and azure as the sky darkened towards night. 

Samoka was a land of saturated beauty and peace, but destiny seemed to grow weary of the mundane life of the Samokians. The Azakon attacked and killed the king and queen, leaving their eldest, Anuka, to take the throne. The war against the Azakon had begun, and the gods breeding to increase their numbers. One of the very first born was Anuka's son Malákory, the god of evil and darkness. He also happened to be a godkiller. He was responsible for the decline of the god population as much as the Azakon were. When the gods defeated the beasts from the Pit and banished them behind the Azakon Gates in an unknown location, Anuka made the ultimate sacrifice by renouncing some of her power to save one of her favored children. Abrak the god of time, then took the opportunity while she was weak to seize the throne and bring peace among the gods. Laws were set, and rivalries were made because of them. Abrak was crowned king of Samoka, and he appointed the youngest of the Six children of Alkyna and Farvakas, Arkés, the most powerful of the war gods as his general. 

The once colorful sky turned a deep shade of red, the sea grew bloodthirsty, demanding sacrifices every year, and the demons of En'kiános terrorized the demigods of Avalarius. Despite the physical state of Samoka, Abrak had kept true to his word, and maintained the peace for centuries to come during his reign, and the population of the gods had increased once more. 

A century after the Azakon war, the Samokians began to make visits to earth intrigued by the idea of humans and discovered that they weren't the only pantheon in existence, but they were the only ones who could survive without the aid of humans. They didn't need sacrifices or prayer, nor did they require to feast on their flesh for vestige. They did, however, find it enjoyable to reproduce with them. It had almost become a sport of some sort to see who could have the most children, then toss them to the side and see how cruel they would turn out. Watch as the neglect made them emotionally stronger without a worry of backlash. The gods were too powerful for the demigods to rebel against, even if they all combined their powers together. Until after the Azakon war, the only demigod in Samoka had been Ozariun, the son of Anuka. He was the very one she gave up her wings to save and turned him into the god of peaceful deaths. 

After the war, the witches that once lived amongst the gods moved up north while the gods headed south of the old palace. The witches made their city of magic and gold naming it after their founder, Ilkana. The gods built their temples near the shore along with the new royal palace, and their children the demigods built their own city, Avalarius, west bordering the Samokian Forest. The city of the gods and the city of the demigods were connected by a bridge that went over a deep magical river and some hills. 

Samoka's population had increased significantly over the years, not only because the Azakon were no longer a quandary but because of the Forbidden Law placed on Malákory, the godkiller. When Abrak became king, he needed supporters who would have been loyal to him. He knew Anuka and Varnos wouldn't be on his side, and while he had the support of the war gods, he also needed the support of his two remaining siblings, Azierez and Diamos. Azierez knew that Abrak needed his support, so he made him a proposition. During the war, Malákory had a particular sadistic liking of the love god's children and would target them consistently. Azierez implored Anuka to control her son, but she tossed his concerns aside and let her son kill whomever he pleased. Filled with resentment and anger, Azierez tried to kill Malákory various times, but nothing can kill a godkiller, especially not gods. Instead, Azierez asked Abrak to place a Forbidden Law on Malákory in exchange for his support. 

The law forbade Malákory from killing any more gods, along with restricting him from siring any godkillers. If he broke the law, he would be sentenced to decapitation, and his body would be tossed into the darkest infernos of the Pit. Malákory had been furious, but Abrak was the king, and the Forbidden Law was absolute. He had no choice but to abide by it, much to his dismay. Instead of drinking the blood of the gods, he turned his gaze upon the city of Avalarius. The law forbade him from killing gods, but it didn't say anything about demigods. 

Despite the minor chaos that would occur every once in a while, no one could complain about how Abrak ruled, not that they could since only the most powerful rightful god could sit on the throne of Samoka. He was a just king who followed the laws of the land. 

More demons and other cruel beasts crawled from the wickedest parts of En'kiános and started tormenting not only the demigods but also began to make their way into the temples of the gods. The dragons who usually slumbered deeply were growing restless. The trees of the forest were losing their leaves, and the ones that remained were sickly in color. The nights were colder, the days shorter as the sky would darken earlier than it usually would. Turaku, the god of weather and the twin brother of Temzyla, could give no explanation as to why the sky was acting so. It wasn't until recently that Temzyla, the goddess of earth who had a deep connection to the land, felt Samoka Herself cry for help. Something was poisoning Her, making Her weak, and if Samoka died, then all of Her children would die, including the gods. The news got out and created chaos amongst the gods until Abrak demanded order and called for a meeting of the gods, but strictly apprised his subjects that the demigods nor the witches were to be exposed to this sensitive information. That night all the gods of Samoka gathered in the council room of the royal palace, arguing crudely and throwing accusations at each other. 

" _ Enough _ !" Abrak bellowed, slamming his first down on the round stone table liquid aurous eyes shone with rage as they swirled like a golden sandstorm. Instantly there was taciturnity to obey, and those who had risen out of their seats lowered themselves back down, bowing their heads in reverence. The king radiated with ancient power as he pulled his curled first off the table, his expression still the same as he set his strong jaw as he turned to look at his daughter. "Temzyla, you said Samoka told you She was being poisoned. What else did She tell you?" 

"Unfortunately, She has not informed me what poison causes Her illness, although I have entreated Her various times. All She answered was that She was deteriorating and had been trying to strive off the poison for centuries, but in doing so, it has weakened Her to the point where She must seek aid from Her children." Temzyla spoke with a frown on her beautiful face. The goddess of the earth had deep brown skin like the soil and waist-length silky curly carotene hair. "I asked how we could help Her, and She told me that She had picked a chosen." 

"A chosen?" Abrak echoed, raising a dark brow. 

"Yes, Father. Samoka has picked a chosen to go find a remedy to cure Her of the poison." Temzyla nodded in confirmation. There was a silence indicating for her to continue, but she remained in silence, casting her eyes down to her lap, refusing to meet her father's eyes. 

Abrak narrowed his eyes down guardedly at her making her shift uneasily under his piercing gaze, "Temzyla, do you know the identity of this chosen? If so, you must speak up, child. This is not a simplistic solicitude you have bestowed on us."

She lingered in silence, contemplating for a few seconds before speaking up when she saw all the harsh stares placed upon her in expectance, "Samoka has chosen a demigod to save her."

The first to stand in outage were the war gods slamming their axes and hammers down on the stone table, but the magic spell placed on it kept it from being cracked under the supernatural force.  Arkés , who sat on Abrak's left, remained seated watching as his children argued with the other gods, and while his face remained stoic, his carmine eyes were unmistakably infuriated with bloodlust and repugnance. On Abrak's right sat the newly appointed royal advisor, Varorick, the god of intelligence and wisdom, watched unimpressed as the gods began once again to throw useless accusations at each other. It was no wonder that Samoka hadn't picked a god as Her chosen, given how much they argued and threatened each other. 

"Liar!" Suliozas rose from his seat, pointing his sword accusingly in Temzyla's direction. His black eyes narrowed down as he curled his upper lip in a snarl. "Samoka would never deprecate Herself down to the point where She would ask help from  _ demigods _ ."

"You dare insult, my sister?" Turaku rose from his chair, drawing his sword from its sheath. The god of the weather, unlike his twin sister, was pale in complexion with shoulder-length dark gray almost black hair and a trimmed beard. More gods stood from their seats while others began shoving each other, causing fights to break out. Only a handful of gods remained seated, observing the disorder incrementally. The majority of the insults and attempted attacks went towards Temzyla but Turaku deflected them all. The king wore an unimpressed expression on his face as he glanced at the war god next to him and gave him a pointed nod. Arkés stood abruptly, his chair abrading vociferously against the marble floor; the high-pitched sound desisted the chaos. The bloodthirsty crimson eyes caused all the gods to bow their heads in deference as they sank back into their chairs once more. It wasn't until they were all overcome with a suffocating stillness that the tallest of the gods gruffly sat back down. 

"The next god to speak out of turn will be evicted from this meeting. Am I understood?" Abrak declared, glaring at the gods who had turned their oral argument into a physical one. As expected, no god made a retort knowing that Abrak was a man of his word. "Good. Now Temzyla, you said Samoka has chosen a demigod to save Her. Did She reveal the identity of this demigod?" 

"Not by name, but she gave me a clue of who it could be." She turned her piercing gaze to the war god, who raised a scarred eyebrow at her. "Samoka has chosen the youngest demigod son of Arkés as Her chosen." 

"With all due respect, your majesty, Suliozas has induced a valid point. I'm not disputing the integrity of Temzyla, but I, along with others here, have a hard time accepting the fact that Samoka, the land and the Mother of us all, is choosing a  _ demigod  _ to unravel the mystery of this conjectured poisoning." En'káylius sat a few seats away from his father, Arkés, who had been one of the very few gods who surprisingly hadn't risen out of his seat when chaos had overtaken the room. "Why should we summon a half-powered child to save us? Even if we kept this intrigue from the rest of the Samokians, there is still the peril of potential adversaries utilizing this estimable erudition against us. Along with the fact that if we've noticed the ailment in the land, what makes us think that the witches of the north haven't taken notice as well? Queen Nezóera won't hesitate to come down from Ilkana at full force with her loyal members right behind her. The witches have a history of venturing to take the crown from the gods, and with this, they might just accomplish it." 

"Which is why we must act quickly and quietly," Temzyla added, turning her attention back to her father, who was currently pondering everything En'káylius had pointed out. "Father, who are we to question Samoka? Are we not Her children? When you took the crown, you vowed to protect Her and enforce Her laws no matter the consequence. Samoka needs saving, and She has chosen a demigod for a reason. A reason we must not question for we do not know the higher tenacity in Her great design."

Abrak leaned back in his chair, staring at the stone table with a pensive face. Many dilemmas and risks would occur if what En'káylius asserted was true, and the added concerning constituent was that it was all a possible plausibility. The decline in Samoka's health hadn't affected the power of the gods but that could change if they didn't act soon. Both Temzyla and En'káylius had brought up compelling aspirations. The weight of Samoka rested on his shoulders, and he hadn't felt the responsibility this intensely since he first became king. All eyes were on him watching him with anticipation for what he would decide. Glancing at his daughter he could see anticipation and desperation almost in her dark green eyes. He held her gaze for a few seconds before turning his attention to Moka. "Moka, send a summoning to the city of Avalarius. Compose the message as urgent and vague as you can, but make it clear that the presence of the youngest son of Arkés is demanded at once by the king." 

The albino goddess nodded as she walked out of the council room along leaving Abrak to glare at the rest of the gods. "As for the rest of you to the throne room, no god will leave this palace until the demigod arrives. If I discover that any of you as so much take a step outside, I'll consider it treason, and you will be tried as so." 


End file.
